beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Chi-yun Li vs. Klaus
Chi-Yun Li vs Klaus is the second match between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur. Prologue After Chao Jin & Mei-Mei lost against the Twin Jewels, Wales & Sophie, Excalibur takes the lead against Wang Hu Chong 1-0. Chi-Yun is the next member to go next. At the team room, he seemed to be uneased about his upcoming match against Klaus. Dashan gives him advice in learning to relax during his Bey battles. He then offers to spar Chi-Yun like they did in the old days. Chi-Yun turns down the suggestion and makes a pledge to him wanting to make Dashan realize his dream of becoming number 1. He then exits out of the room. Chi-Yun makes his way to the stadium awaiting for Klaus to appear. Julian keeps calm and introduces Klaus as he sprints down the stairs and jumps into the stadium. It was revealed that he has never battled in the tournament before. He then shows his Grand Capricorn and both are ready to launch. Battle The battle begins as Chi-Yun decides to go for the first attack. Lacerta crashed into Capricorn but uses the spin speed it has to counter Lacerta's attack sending it flying into the air intimidating Chi-Yun. Wales & Sophie describes how Klaus is the best power Blader in the EU and his Bey launch is the fastest in the world.He goes for another shot and Lacerta uses a barrage of attacks against Capricorn but doesn't affect it. Klaus insults Chi-Yun's Bey calling it a pesky fly and counters Lacerta across the stadium and tries to regain balance. Klaus goes on the offensive and activates "Claw of the Storm 1" as Capricorn spins and moves faster and smashes Lacerta into the air again and delivers counter attacks causing it to struggle and keep it's guard. Chi-Yun attempts to fight using speed since Klaus battle style is to use power. Chi-Yun uses "Piercing Brink Strike" to escape Capricorn's wrath. Lacerta circles around the stadium and attacks from an angle towards Capricorn. It backfires and once again, Lacerta is thrown into the air. Julian explains that the overwhelming power itself becomes the strongest weapon as a full description of Klaus stating that one doesn't win with power alone. Klaus uses "Claw of the Storm 2" and uses the stadium to shoot in the air and comes down on top of Lacerta's facebolt with the use of the Fusion Wheel causing damage. Chi-Yun uses the stadium to get Capricorn off of Lacerta and activates "Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword" to smash Klaus Bey into the center of the stadium creating smoke. He feels confident that he has the advantage but Capricorn still remains to be unaffected as the smoke clears putting Chi-Yun in shock. Klaus insult's Chi-Yun's abilities calling his attacks weak which causes him to become angry and uses the same attack again. But Capricorn counters with "Claw of the Storm 3", still staying in Klaus favor. Chi-Yun then uses "Solid Iron Wall" to go on the defense. Klaus uses the same special once again breaking the iron wall and Lacerta is sent flying into the sky from the uppercut. After Mei-Mei reminds Ch-Yun about losing and he cracks under pressure trying to make Dashan's dream a reality. Lacerta comes out of the sky at full speed and smashes into Carpricorn's facebolt but still no damage is dealt to it. He uses the special move again while Klaus used "Steel Darkness" to defeat Lacerta's special causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Chi-Yun's Bey was unable to continue and Klaus takes the second match. Which means team Wang Hu Zhong is now eliminated from the tournament and Team Excalibur advances. Category:Beyblade Battle